


Through the Cracks

by FluffyGlitterPantsDragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Humor, One Shot, Scary, Sex on Furniture, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/pseuds/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon
Summary: Sam and a friend go exploring in an old manor. They aren't alone.





	Through the Cracks

**Author's Note:**

> My muse struck. Credit to PiscesPenName for inspiration.

Sunlight passes through the roof and windows. Sometimes it’s shorter, sometimes it’s longer.

You think it used to mean something.

The shadows shrink and grow with it, like a mirror that reflects darkness. There’s nothing but bones in the mirrors. That feels wrong, for some reason.

Sometimes you go to the middle of the house, because it’s harder to see where the light comes in. When it does, it’s brilliant. Sometimes the house rumbles and there’s no light.

Once there was a dog. It pissed in the corner.

One time a feral cat had a safe place to birth kittens under the porch. You got to watch the kittens before they left, and that was… what was it? It held your attention for a while. You like kittens. 

Awareness is fading. But there’s nothing here to hold you, and you don’t know why you stay. You can’t leave either. You tried once, it was unpleasant.

You make your rounds. Dark marks and stains mar the living room floor. You avoid that area. Something glints in the light and you shudder.

Up and down stairs. At least it’s a height change.

You go to the large room with the skylight. It’s broken and it lets in a lot of light. If you have a favorite place, that’s it.

Something moves.

Not the wind.

You hum excitedly to yourself and move to the door frame. You remember not to approach visitors directly or they run away. 

A very large animal? Four legs? No, it’s a you and a them. He. Him. A man and a woman.

You reach up to pull back your long blonde hair but there isn’t any. That’s weird.

Things are coming back now. The man is handsome and the woman is beautiful. Both are young adults, swinging around light from their hands. Lanterns or flashlights. The man is holding the woman’s free hand and talking excitedly, pointing at this and that. Your home was exciting, at one time. Yes. There were lights and parties and balls. You had the most beautiful dress. You were the loveliest there. 

This woman didn’t have a gown, so she must not be very lovely. But the man liked her. And the woman liked him.

They glowed. The man very brightly. They started speaking. Yes, you know these words. 

“Sam, what are we looking for?” She looked nervous, tiptoeing around broken things.

He brushed hair back from his eyes. They were very nice eyes.“Your great-grandmother had a necklace. I think it might be connected.”

“Wouldn’t it be in the bedroom?”

“No, I don’t think so. If it was, someone would have found it that night. I think it must be hidden somewhere else.” Sam flashed his light around more.

You squint. That rang a bell. You reach up to your chest but there’s nothing. Hmm. Surely you remembered to wear jewelry with your lovely gown. Ah, yes, you wore a choker that night, not a necklace. There it is. You clutch it lightly, thinking of pearls and dancing. Your roll one between your fingers, feeling the very slightly irregular bumps of natural pearls.

The woman was saying something. She wore pants. “Okay, are you good at finding stuff like this? I don’t know why she didn’t tell anyone where she kept her stuff.”

“Yeah, pretty good. She might have been hiding it from someone she didn’t trust.” He waved generally around the room. “You can see why that might be the case.”

She huffed. “My great-grandfather-”

“Hey, I don’t know it was him, but it’s the only thing we have working for us right now. Once we find the necklace, we might be able to learn more. It was deeply personal to her for some reason. That’s all we know.”

She looked down. Sam approached her. “Hey, we all want answers.” He squeezed her shoulder. “It’s going to be okay, Felicia.”

No, it isn’t.

She turned to him. “I really appreciate everything you and Dean have done for us already. Whatever it is, I know you can’t change what already happened.”

She stepped closer. Her body got warmer. “You’ve been great. Dean has been kind of a dick, but you really care about what happens to us, don’t you?”

Pffft.

“Yeah, I guess I do. We care about everyone we try to help.”

“Do you care this much for everyone?” She stepped up closer and closer and touched his face. With her face. 

Oh, this is interesting.

He touches her face lightly. He kisses her back. They stay like that for a moment longer.

He mutters something under his breath and she has her arms around him and is leaning into him.

They make harder breathing noises and you remember your husband. He was a nice man. Good in the sack. You let go of the thing you were trying to remember when the woman has backed him up against a table. They shuffle through some of the debris, and this annoys you, but what they’re doing is much more interesting.

For a moment, the room was as it was, brightly lit. The pool table was the center of the room, and it always had players and activity around it. People laughed and clinked drinks together. You caught someone having sex ON the pool table once. You aren’t angry about it. Was it you?

Maybe you joined in. It was a big pool table.

The man and woman seem to have a similar idea.

Sam and Felicia were making warm, wet noises. You press a little closer to the door.

Sam spun her around so her back was to the pool table. His fingers were running through her brown hair. It was loose and flowing in waves. Their bodies were in close contact. 

Sam had his hips flat against hers and she made a happy sound low in her throat. He responded in kind and rocked against her. Felicia leaned around his head and bit his ear. “I want you, Sam.”

“Isn’t this just a little. Creepy?”

Oh, don’t go, Sammy.

“I kind of like it. No one around for miles and miles. Just you and me.”

And me.

They kissed again, open-mouthed and you gleefully settle in place.

She grabbed his ass and pulled him against her hard, the table bracing her. He was so tall she was standing on her tip toes. 

He scooped her up and set her on the edge of the table. She smiled at him, heat in her eyes, arms around his neck. Sam’s hands clutching her slender thighs through rough fabric. He gently fingers back her waves of hair and kisses her neck, unbuttoning her shirt. Rays of light from the broken skylight illuminate them both. The sunlight reveals Sam’s flashing blue eyes and gentle face. His eyes are full of heat too.

Felicia hooks her legs behind his knees and pulls him, hip to hip again. He makes an appreciative noise. “Naughty girl.”

Naughty girls should be punished. You frown.

She helps him unbutton his shirt too, biting her lip in semi-concentration. His body would be distracting enough to anyone. She finally gets it off, having enough sense to lay the shirt next to them on the table and not on the floor. 

They kiss again some more, hot and eager for each other. She has a lacy but functional bra under her shirt, and Sam plays with her straps. Pulling them off her pale shoulders, one at a time. He kisses down her neck, sucking at the join of her shoulder.

That’s gonna leave a mark. Mmm.

Sam licks a trail across her collarbone and flips down her bra, his mouth closing over one pert nipple, his hand playing with the other. She leans her head over and groans into his hair, nipping at his ear. He nips and licks her gently, and she reaches down to the front of his pants, blindly pawing at the closures. 

He swaps sides, pushing the bra down to her waist and giving his attention to her other nipple, brushing with his gorgeous lips and teasing her into oblivion. 

Your hand wanders down your body of its own accord, but your gown is in the way. You grumble, then slap your hand over your mouth. They don’t seem to notice.

His shirt is off and the man is glorious. All smooth skin and muscles. The V of his back is well defined. She has his pants shrugging downward and his ass is as fine as the rest of him.

You lean on the doorway, swooning a little. Some dust settles on Sam and he shrugs it off his shoulder. You think of yourself in the soft grit, sliding down his hot back, along his ass crack and clinging lightly before floating down. 

Sam shivers a little. He looks up for a second into the surrounding darkness but gives back into her as his woman has his cock in her hands. He undoes her pants and lifts her up under her arms as she shimmies out of them. She flaps them back under her butt and reaches out with her toes and feet to pull him into her. She smiles playfully, sliding her calves into their earlier position behind his legs.

The man was strong. You want to help her with him.

She tilts her pelvis back, welcoming him to take her. She glistens with desire and he hasn’t touched her there yet. 

He smiles hungrily at her, kissing her long and deeply. His hard, impressively sized cock lined up for her. Sam edges his hips close to hers once more and sets only his tip in. She throws back her head and moans. “Sammy…..”

His huge hands hold her up and play with her nipples at the same time. He holds his hips steady, keeping only maybe an inch of himself in her, rocking back and forth. 

She moans loudly, squirming her hips on him. “Yes, Fel?” He leans into her a half-inch more, then back, holding himself there.

Gown be damned, you pull aside your skirts and touch yourself. You moan softly.

“Dammit, Sam.”

“Yes?”

“Fuck me already!”

He slides home and she moans gratifyingly. “Oh, my god, Sam…”

Sam buries his face in her neck again. 

You leave your doorway. Fuck this noise.

They’re closer and closer, you reach out to hold him in your arms, with hers.

She and Sam both shiver. She blinks and looks up into your face and screams.

You cringe. 

Sam withdraws and spins around. “SHIT.”

He scrambles to his pants, grabbing a handful of white rock. SHIT. You flee before he can throw it.

Fucking hunters.


End file.
